Backwards Sense of Truth
by Thinking-Of-A-Dream
Summary: What if Harry Potter went back in time? What if Remus was never friends with Sirius, James, Peter, and Lily? What if they got all of Gryffindor to ignore Remus? What if they hated Remus for his werewolf status? What will happen when Harry and Remus meet?
1. Prologue

I just came up with this story idea last friday, while in the middle of class. I hope you enjoy reading it ^_^

Let me know if this should be continued or not :)

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter :(

~~_Parseltongue_

* * *

_**It started like every other day would, I suppose.**_

My name is Harry Potter, though I suppose you know everything there is to know about me. Everybody seems to think they know absolutely everything that makes up the Boy-Who-Lived. But that's not true. They don't know of the horrible abuse my so called "family" puts me through every summer. They don't know that I'm not really friends with Hermione and Ron. They are only in it for the money Dumbledore give them out of my vault. They don't know that every smile, every laugh is just a guise I put up to hide all the truths. They don't know that I have a pet snake that hides in my robes every day, and sleeps under my covers. They don't know I can do wandless and wordless magic. They don't know anything at all. Most of all, no one knows that the Boy-Who-Lived is gay. But now, you know. Damn I hate that stupid title. This world is stupid, and I wish I could just go to a different time, so I can have a better chance at being _me_.

_**That's where today comes in to play**_

It had been three days before the start of my sixth year. Granger and Weasley have been starting to slip on their act, and those who were here; like the teachers, were getting suspicious. I was getting irritated very easily. Basically, I was ready to just leave the place and be done with it. I already plan to leave as soon as seventh year ends, and leave their stupid war for them to finish. Anyways, I woke up to find Zuna gone from my bed. Zuna is my beautiful emerald tree Boa, I came across her in my second year, and she tends to be a little motherly. When I noticed her gone, I started to freak out. Thankfully, after searching our bond, I knew she was nearby and safe. After getting my shower, I went to my (small) wardrobe. There were a few times I had snuck out to muggle London to buy myself better clothes. After a few minutes, I decided on putting tight, black skinny jeans and a nice fitting black long sleeved shirt to put on under my robes. Yes, only seventh years are allowed to wear whatever under their robes, but I can't find myself to care today. It was on my way to breakfast that Zuna returned.

_~~Zzuna, where had you gone thisss morning? I wasss worried._

_~~Do not worry, childe, I wasss jussst taking care of ssssomething._

_~~ If you ssssay ssso._

I sat down in the usual spot, Zuna curled around my neck, in a way no one would see her. For once, Hermione and Ron where already there. They usually either walked with me or were talking to Dumbledore. I didn't really care, placing a small amount of food on my plate. Just a helping of eggs, and some orange juice. Once again, instead of forcing me to eat more, Hermione just continued to ignore me and talked to Ron, who also ignored me. Strange, but makes no difference to me. It continued this way, until the morning owls came with the mail. I just ignored them, eating the last bit of my eggs, until an owl dropped a package on my plate. This is the point in time where my day gets more out of whack than usual.

I glanced down at the offending package. Who the hell would be sending me anything? Letting my hand hover over it, I silently did a few spells to make sure it was safe. When it came clean, I picked it up and searched for a sender, or a letter. I found neither one. I furrowed my brows, frowning in confusion.

_~~Don't jussst sssstare at it, open it._

I almost jumped at the soft, impatient hissing of Zuna. Sighing, I opened it. Inside was a glass vial big enough to fit inside a single fernotis. A white flower that looks like a mix between a rose and a lily, with fern-like leaves. However, it was half wilted. I frowned as I looked at it. Why would someone send me a half wilted flower?

_**So, that's how I came across the one thing that will change my life forever. For better or worse, I still have yet to find out. I would go through the entire day, but I wouldn't want to bore you of such drabble. You may ask, how could a practically dead flower change my life? Well, let's go and find out, shall we?**_

_~~Zuna, thisss flower isss wilting fassster. Why isss that? And why ssshouldnt I jussst throw it away?_

_~~Ssssilly childe. You know not the sssssignificance of thisss flower. Jussst wait, you will find out once the final petal fallsss_

By then, the entire flower was more of a brown color that dead flowers take. I had tried to break open the vial, but it hadn't worked. Apparently there was some kind of anti-breaking spell on it. That or it was one tough as hell glass. I sat on my bed grumbling under my breath, staring at the flower that could make or break me.

_~~Childe, you ssshould pack your ssuitcasssse and ssstick it in your pocket. Take what you will need._

_~~Why?_

_~~Do not asssk why, you are running out of time._

I frowned as she hissed in light laughter as she spoke the sentence.

_~~Fine, fine, whatever you sssay Zuna._

After I had just slipped my suitcase in my pocket and picked up the glass vial, Zuna suddenly wrapped herself back around my torso.

_~~What are you-?_

_**I hadn't managed to finish my sentence at that point, because the final petal on the flower had fallen, and I was enveloped in a pink light. **_


	2. Chapter 1

As I am unsure when I will be able to upload a new chapter, I am posting chapter one now. I hope you enjoy :3

-Sorry if this is ooc, this is my first attempt at Remus/Harry

Please R&R :)

I don't own Harry Potter~~

_Parseltongue_

* * *

I blinked wearily as sometime poked my shoulder repeatedly.

_~~Sssstop poking me Zuna. Five more minutessss. _

I rolled onto my side, hiding my eyes from the sunlight. I sighed as the cold, wet grass rubbed my neck. Grass…sunlight. My eyes flew open as I swiftly sat up, and fell right back onto the ground, holding my head in pain.

_~~What the hell jussst happened?_

Zuna only sighed.

_~~Idiot, why don't you pay attention to your sssuroundingss. It wasss not me poking you awake, it wasss the kid you just knocked out with that hard head of yoursss._

She hissed irritably. I released my head, opting to do as she suggested, and looked around. I had somehow ended up by the lake at Hogwarts, instead of inside my room, by my bed. How the hell did I get out here? I remember trying to yell at Zuna for suddenly attaching herself to me, but was interrupted by a pink light… there was a soft groan nearby to my right. Oh yeah, Zuna said something about a kid. By the looks of it, he is probably a sixth year student, and in Gryffindor, as I am. He had long golden-brown hair that went slightly past his ears, and slightly tanned skin that seemed smooth to the touch. However, I could sense there were multiple strong concealing charms placed on him. For what reason, I'm not sure. But damn, is he my type. I leaned over to where he was, placing two fingers at his forehead, releasing any pain he might be in, and healing any possible concussions. I know how hard my head can be at times, especially hit like that while in close proximity. After being sure he was completely healed, I cast an enervate.

"Hey, wake up." I tapped his forehead with my finger a few times, until his eyes fluttered. But when I seen his eyes, I stopped.

"Remus." I breathed out. That's not possible though, this guy is too young to be him.

"Who are you?" He whispered, seeming confused, tense, and ready to attack if needed. I sighed.

"What year is it currently?" I asked instead, avoiding his question.

"It's 1976, you should know that. Unless you have amnesia. Why aren't you wearing any house robes?" He asked, still tense.

"I don't have amnesia, last time I checked. And as for house robes…" I looked down, noticing that I was only in the clothes I had put on under the robe earlier. "Strange...I had them on earlier."

"Well, you're obviously not in Gryffindor; otherwise you wouldn't be talking to me still." I blinked, looking back up at Remus.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly. However, before Remus could reply, Zuna spoke up again.

_~~Childe, would you pay attention to what happened inssstead of making yourssself into a bumbling idiot?_

_~~Hey! That wassssn't nice! I am not a bumbling idiot, and I am paying attention, Zuna. I'm trying to figure out how Remusss got younger,and possssibly stuck in the future. _

I froze, realizing I just spoke in _parseltongue_ in front of him. Tentatively, I glanced back up at him, seeing that he was tense again, but his eyes shone with slight curiosity.

_~~Do not worry, he heard you ssspeak to me earlier while trying to wake you up. Alssso, it isss not him who hasss gone to the future, but you who hasss gone to the passst._

I paused, trying to let this sink in. After a moment I groaned, placing my head in my hands.

_~~Ssseriousssly? Going back in time isss freaking cliché._

_~~Maybe, but it hasss happened, and now we are ssstuck here until the flower deemsss otherwise. Havent you alwaysss sssaid you wanted to go sssomewhere that you could finnaly be yourssself? The passst isss one of the only placesss for that to be posssssible._

I huffed, looking back up at Remus who was now staring at the ground.

"I need to see Albus Dumbledore."

"O-oh…okay. Come on, then."

* * *

I wish I could go to someone less manipulative and more reliable, but as it is, the headmaster of Hogwarts is the only person I can go to at the moment. If I am stuck here, I might as well get through school. If what Zuna says is true, then this time will be better than my own time.

"So, you are the one who randomly popped up inside Hogwarts' wards. Please, have a seat my boy. Lemon drop?" I took a seat as he spoke, noting that he hasn't really changed much. He still eats those stupid muggle candies? I shook my head no, wanting to get on with it.

"Remus, if you would wait outside the door for a few minutes?" it was more of an order than a question, though, and Remus silently left the room. Sighing, I got straight to the point.

"My name is Harry Potter, a sixth year Gryffindor from the future. My parents are James Potter and Lily Evans. I can either stay in Gryffindor, or be resorted; I don't really care either way." I smirked internally as Dumbledore's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before returning to the usual cheerful expression.

"How did you get sent back in time, my boy?" I sighed.

"Please refrain from calling me your boy. And a flower called Fernotis sent me here." I raised an eyebrow as Dumbledore frowned for a moment.

"Also called Travel in Time. That flower hasn't been seen in millions of years. It appears before someone with a deep wish. A wish that they would be willing to disappear from their current lives in order to fulfill the wish." He spoke as he stood up, retrieving the hat and handing it to me.

`Harry Potter, I see. I sorted you once in the future, yes; I had put you in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin as per your request. But is that where you should go in this time? You have changed, Harry Potter, yes; you have changed a great deal since your first year. Should I place you in Slytherin, where you ought to be? Ah, no, perhaps you should remain in Gryffindor. For the task the flower sent you here, being in Gryffindor would be best. Yes, Gryffindor would be best for you to do what you are destined to do.'

'_The hell are you talking about? The flower sent me here so I could be somewhere that I could easily be myself. And I could do that easier if I were to be in Slytherin.'_

'_Yes, yes, but that's not the only reason the flower brought you here. The flower brought you here for another purpose. One you will find out on your own, sometime.'_

'_Whatever you say.'_

"Gryffindor!"

"Good, good. Let's see here, you will need a new name and a background story for why you are here. The new year began a week ago." Dumbledore spoke as he replaced the hat on the shelf, "Your parents died, and your grandma is too weak to keep you at home at tutor you, so she had to send you here instead. Your grandpa also passed away some time ago. You have no other family relations. How is that?"

"It will do. As for my name, it shall be Harry Evott."

"Very well. Remus?" he spoke, the door opening and allowing Remus back into the room, "Please escort Harry Evott to the Gryffindor tower. And I hope you don't mind, but I will be having Harry room with you." For a split second, I saw slight fear go across his features. Why would he be afraid of rooming with someone? Wait, why isn't anyone else rooming with him? Why does he have his own room anyways? Only seventh year students get their own rooms, unless there's a special case where someone needs…oh. His werewolf condition maybe? But then why would Dumbledore knowingly put me in the same room with him, if he has not allowed one of the marauders to room with him, let alone all of them? I sighed again; this day has been too confusing.

"Are you coming, Harry?" Remus asked, halfway out the door.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." The rest of the walk to his room was silent, for the most part. When we got to Remus' room, there was an extra bed placed in the room to accommodate the new roommate. Zuna suddenly uncoiled from around my shoulders, slithering over the where Remus stood. I watched, confused, as he stood there, frozen. Zuna flicked her tongue out when she got near, tasting the air around him.

_~~I like him, childe. He hasss much in common with you._

_~~What do you mean, Zuna?_

_~~You will find out eventually._

"What-what is she saying?" Remus asked, watching as Zuna left his side to curl up on my bed.

"She said she likes you and that we have much in common." I shrugged.

"What does she mean by that?"

"I'm not sure, actually." I replied, removing my trunk from my pocket, and enlarging it, "where should I put my clothes?"

"Oh, um, you can put them…oh. They forgot to give us a place for them. Well, you can put them in my dresser for now. I will ask an elf for another one after dinner." As it was, they had forgotten to give us another dresser, so I placed my clothes beside Remus's, hoping I don't mix them up and accidently wear his clothes instead of my own.

"Lunch starts in a few minutes; we should probably head down now." Remus spoke, casting a tempus.

"Alright, come on Zuna, or I'll leave you here." I held an arm out, letting her settle on my shoulders again, as we left for lunch. I wasn't expecting what happened once we got there, though.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry this is probably a crappy chapter; I am currently being kicked in the ass by a cold, so please forgive me .

Also, I am thinking of writing a chapter in Remus' POV that goes over what happens in the previous two chapters in Harry's POV.

So, after every two chapters, I would write one chapter in Remus' POV. Though, I am not sure; what do you think of this idea; go for it,

or trash it and stick to just Harry's POV?

Well, let me know what you think.

I DON"T own Harry Potter.

~~_Parseltongue _

* * *

As it was, Remus didn't sit with the other marauders, like I figured he would. I had moved to sit with them, and instead of following me, he tensely walked to the end of the table; the end where no one was sitting. Very strange…did they have some kind of fight that no one told me about? Well, that can't be right.

_~~Harry, take in your sssuroundingsss, what isss right and what isss wrong with what you ssssee?_

I frowned as I looked around, everything was wrong, but everyone acted as though it was all right. The laughter, the jeers from the Slytherins- even the joyous laughter from Sirius and James while Lily scolded them and Peter tried to look as small as possible. The one thing that was most obvious to me was the seclusion of one Remus Lupin. I sighed, calmly walking over and sitting down beside him. Apparently that's all it took for everyone to notice I was there, and for James to be up and in front of us within a second. At first, I thought that I had been imagining things and everything was still okay. The thing is that idea was very quickly and very thoroughly destroyed when James opened his mouth.

"Awe! Little Moony found a play toy! Haven't seen you around here before, a first year? I'm surprised you went with such a dirty, cursed, thing. You can do better than that, I think." I blinked a few times as my father's words digested in my head. Probably a bad idea to let them simmer like that though. I blinked as every glass goblet on the table shattered, causing a few girls to shriek. Seems I still retain some control then, otherwise much more damage would have been made. I calmed as I felt Zuna move around on my neck, revealing herself so she could look at me properly.

_~~Calm, childe, you musssst keep all control of your magic. I can only help you ssso much when you losssse the control you have. Everything issss fine; do not worry about Remussss, not yet at leasssst. Ignore your fatherssss hateful wordsssss. Calm down, and take deep breathsss._

After I had listened to Zuna and calmed myself down, the goblets were easily fixed. Looking up, I nearly gave a smile at James' white face.

"Sorry, I am actually a sixth year, like you and Remus here. Also, I will be glad to assure you than I am no one's play toy. Come on Remus, let's go somewhere no one will bother us." I tugged on Remus' arm, guiding him out the doors and towards the room or requirement.

* * *

"Remus, please explain to me what just happened?" I asked, sitting in one of the two chairs the room supplied us with. There was also a fireplace, and the room that was a mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor common rooms.

"What is there to say? You saw it happen. Why did you even sit with me anyways? I thought you were going to sit with the other sixth years. You shouldn't hang around me, you know." Remus spoke, pulling at a string on his clothes absentmindedly. I gave a sigh; now what am I supposed to do? This isn't how the past was supposed to be. I thought Remus was friends with my dad and Sirius. Well, that's what everyone told me anyways. Why would they lie about it, or why would they not tell me about any fights like this one?

"You're not afraid of Zuna." The words slipped out of my mouth.

"What?" he blinked confused.

"Why are you not so afraid of Zuna?" I asked again, now relatively curious.

"Oh, well…I have been around enough snakes to stop being afraid of them. At least, the ones I have been around have not harmed me in any way. I know that Zuna won't hurt me either." I frowned.

"Why do they treat you like that?" I watched as Remus tensed slightly.

"Because of my curse…and because of-of my preferences."

"Because of your werewolf and because…you're gay?" I supplied, a bit shocked at the last part. I never knew Remus was gay. Then again, I also never knew he was in this fight with the marauders.

"How…how did you know I was a werewolf?" Remus stood, positioned to flee if necessary. I also stood; ready to stop him from doing so.

"I…overheard Sirius talking about it at one point." I had, at one point, so it wasn't technically a lie. "Have you ever been friends with them?" I asked.

"Yes…at one point. But when I told them about both my curse and that I was gay, they turned on me. They began making my life hell. They told everyone I was gay, but kept my curse to only a select few. I became an outcast; no friends, no family, nothing. If you continue to hang around me they will treat you the same. I promise if you stop hanging around me, I can get the headmaster to move you to a different room so you don't have to be around me at all. It would be-"

"Remus!" I cut him off, "do shut up now. I am not going to leave you now that I am already here. What they are doing is wrong. And I want to help make it better. I will need you to trust me, no matter how many times I seem to avoid the truth. I want to be by your side, I want to help you when you need it." I whispered as I walked up to him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"O-okay." I grinned, stepping back in the direction of the door.

"Great! Now let's go to the kitchens!"

"Wha- Harry! Wait a second!" I laughed as Remus rushed to catch up to me.

* * *

That night, I sat on my bed in silence as I waited for Remus to fall asleep. Once I could be sure he was sleeping, I gently prodded Zuna awake.

_~~What isss it childe? I wasss sssleeping._

_~~Sssorry, I have a favor I mussst asssk of you._

_~~What do you need of me?_

_~~I need the ingredientsss to make a wolfsssbane for Remussss. The full moon issss in three weeksss. I need to be prepaired._

I smiled as she let out a soft sigh _~~Very well, I will have the thingsss you need._

_~~Thank you, Zuna_.

We laid there in silence for a few minutes before another thought came to mind.

_~~What do you sssupossse happensss now? Now that I am here and sssettled in, I mean._

_~~Well, ssshe did ssay ssshe granted part of your wissshh by sssending you back in time. There isss another part to thisss that you need to figure out on your own. You are here, free of your previousss life. Now, ssssomething elssse will come to light._

_~~And I presssume you know what thisss sssomething elssse isss?_

_~~Of coursssee I do childe. _

_~~Right, and you're not going to tell me what it isss either. _

_~~It isss for you to figure out. Now, go to sssleeep._

_~~Fine._

I fell into a deeper slumber than usual, oblivious to the silent whispers of my name.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello Minna! I had to figure out how to go about doing this chapter in Remus' POV but this is what I came up with.

Since this is my first attempt at writing in his POV, I do apologize if I did a crappy job.

Should I continue with this idea on writing his POV every two chapters, or drop the idea? Let me know what you guys think (:

I don't have a beta, so all errors are mine.

Also, this chapter doesn't have any dialogue in it.

* * *

_**If I could, I would prefer to just leave this world now. However, that would just give them too much satisfaction if I did. I thought that they were trustworthy, that I had found true friends in them. The truth is that they are like everyone else. They are right, in many things; I am a worthless, ugly, cursed thing. I don't deserve to live, or be happy. With them alienating me like they have, I truly believe I will always be alone for the rest of my miserable life. I thought the marauders were better than this, but it seems I was wrong for once. I would give anything to have another chance at having a decent life worth living for, hell, I would give up everything if I just had someone to keep safe, someone to love. I know that will never happen though; that's just how my life goes here lately. **_

_**So when a complete stranger comes out of nowhere, and seems to know me; I am shocked, to say the least. **_

I had woken up early, despite it being Sunday, and opted to skip breakfast and go down to the river. Hardly anyone wakes up this early, so I didn't see anyone on my way out. I need to get a break from all the ridicule and shit. It was around 10 a.m., when I was calmly skipping rocks along the lake, that a bright pink light suddenly blinded me. It was more of a pale pink, and not the neon/bright pink, however. Stumbling back a little, I shielded my eyes with my arms, until it faded and disappeared. Slowly uncovering my eyes, all my senses on high alert, I glanced around to figure out what happened.

My eyes fell upon a boy laying unconscious about a foot from me.

He had slightly wavy brown hair that extended to his shoulders, and pale skin that looked smooth. He looked to be at least a second or third year, with his small stature. My eyes went over his clothes; black and well fitting to his frame. He is definitely my type, if he would only be a sixth year. The other thing that confuses me is the fact he isn't wearing house robes, but muggle clothes. That gives the idea he is either a first or seventh year. His height gives the idea that he can't be either one of them. I froze, hearing a hiss coming from underneath the boy. I watched as a vibrant green snake wiggles from underneath him, seemingly annoyed at being crushed; but making no move to harm the boy in retribution. I continued to watch as the snake looked around, and then slithered over to some kind of vial. It then picked the vial up between its teeth, and carefully placed it in the boys' pants pocket. So, the snake belongs to the boy then? I momentarily paused as it looked up at me, as if just now noticing me, though I know it knew I was here from the very beginning. Normally people from Gryffindor are terrified of snakes, calling them evil beings because they are the symbol of Slytherin; but after waking up in snake dens more times than I can count, thanks to my monthly exertions; I find I'm not afraid of them at all. More curious, really. I've always wondered what it would be like to be able to talk to them.

Looking back over to the boy, I walked to his side to try and poke him awake. I did this repeatedly until I hear the same hissing language. I looked over to the snake, but paused in confusion when I realized it wasn't the snake. I glanced back over to the boy, noticing his lips were moving. It was the boy speaking parseltounge. I was going to say something, when he suddenly sat up, effectively knocking me out with his head.

_**I didn't really comprehend what was happening, at the time. It was all confusing, to find him coming out of nowhere, with a snake, and able to speak parseltounge. I'm still curious as to what occurred in the few minutes I was out. **_

* * *

"Remus." I really wasn't expecting that. How does he know me when I don't even know him? Maybe he heard someone talking about me. Something tells me that's not right either though. So, what could it be? Today's already being a pain in my ass, and it's barely even started. Now that I think about it, he looks like Potter, except for the bright green eyes. Maybe they are somehow related or something, that would also explain how he knows me.

When he asked what year it was, and seemed confused that he wasn't wearing his house robes, I figured he had a few screws loose or something. I could find myself strangely drawn to him, despite his weirdness. But, who am I to talk? I'm nothing more than a freak. If he knew, he wouldn't talk to me either; that brings me back to the question of why he isn't ignoring me like the others. It was when he started talking to his snake again, that I watched, curious as to what they were speaking of. There could be many things, like if they should keep hanging around me, how he ended up here, and things like that. I became worried when he put his head in his hands and groaned. Either he wasn't pleased with what they were speaking of, or he was hurt from our earlier collision. However, when he looked back up, he seemed perfectly fine, so I brushed it off as nothing.

* * *

I would be able to easily hear what Dumbledore and the boy were talking about, but because I thought I should give them their privacy, I dulled my senses. This boy, who looks like Potter, and yet not like him, was interesting, to say the least. With how he carried himself as he walked, I could see that he has had a rough life, and holds many secrets. But, those secrets weren't good secrets, from the way his eyes shone. His magic is strong, as it gently wafted around him, both protective and dangerous. I can't help but wonder what his past has been like; maybe we don't have all that much difference between us after all. But what will happen when he meets the others; if he hasn't already? Or what if this is just some prank, thought out by Black; to ruin me even more? I'm lucky enough that they haven't told everyone I'm cursed, they just told people I'm gay. I found that out while in third year, after waking up with some strange guy I've never met.

After Dumbledore had me come back in and said that he was rooming with me, I was shocked. Why would he put the boy in the same room as me? The headmaster should know that could be dangerous, and wait, so he's a transfer student? Then he isn't related to Potter? Harry Evott…guess he really isn't related to him. Then how the hell does he know me?

The walk to my room was rather silent, but I didn't really mind. However, as we reached my room and his snake came up to me. I paused, as she tasted the air around me, knowing she would find out many things about me with that one little gesture. It worried me a little bit, considering she could very well tell Harry everything she finds out. I released a small breath of relief when it seemed she had not said anything. At least, I don't think she did, judging by his confused gaze.

* * *

I sighed as we walked down to the great hall. I can't help but wonder what Harry will do; will he sit with me, or sit somewhere else, and surround himself with other house members? I sighed again as my wolf gave a soft whine at the idea of him sitting else were. So I was really rather shocked when he sat down right next to me, but I felt stupid for feeling hopeful when James marched over. Of course, there's still the chance of harry changing his mind after James says what he usually says. I involuntarily flinched lightly when the goblets suddenly shattered. Did Harry really just do that without a wand or verbal words? Is he mad at James, or is he mad at me for being the wretched thing I am? Or maybe he just feels insulted by what James called him? I really don't know, but the last thing I expected was for Harry to tug me from the room.

I was expecting the questions as we walked into the room of requirement. I wasn't really expecting him to openly admit to knowing I was a werewolf, let alone easily figure out that I was guy just by saying 'sexual preferences' I mean, I could have been talking about being bi. After a point, I couldn't stop worrying about what would happen to Harry, if he would continue to hang around me. Suggesting he move somewhere else, and stay away from me seemed like a good idea. Until he completely denied the option, stating he wished to remain in my rooms. I thought he would jump at the chance to get away from a worthless being like me. I was even more startled when he asked me to trust him. My wolf purring in satisfaction as he touched my cheek wasn't helping my confusion any. Neither was my racing heartbeat. What the hell is wrong with me?

That night I fell asleep, forgetting about the nearing full moon.


End file.
